


My Best Friend

by mini_dae



Category: BeefLeaf - Fandom, Heaven Official’s Blessing, Mxtx - Fandom, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Longing, M/M, beefleaf, best friend - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_dae/pseuds/mini_dae
Summary: Xie Lian was slightly perplexed, “How can that be? I clearly saw you guys make fifty some bowls just now?”“YEA!”But when he looked again, sure enough, all fifty some bowls were empty, and even the broth was completely cleaned out!(Tian Guan Ci Fu,Chapter 244- Translated by Suika & Rynn)This is where everything started.
Relationships: Black Water Demon Xuan/ Lord Wind Master, Shi Qingxuan/ He Xuan, beefleaf - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is focused on the awakening of He Xuan’s feelings for Shi Qingxuan.

_ Xie Lian was slightly perplexed, “How can that be? I clearly saw you guys make fifty some bowls just now?”  _

_ “YEA!” _

_ But when he looked again, sure enough, all fifty some bowls were empty, and even the broth was completely cleaned out!  _

_ (Tian Guan Ci Fu,Chapter 244- Translated by Suika & Rynn)  _

“San Lang, could this be?” 

When Shi Qingxuan heard this, his head jolted up and turned to Hualian’s direction. 

_ What are they talking about?  _

Qingxuan scooted closer to where they were as he drank more water to satisfy himself from being disgusted of the sight of the long-necked rooster spirit scrubbing himself in the giant pot. 

“...now he’s eaten all the food, what should we do?” 

Hearing the phrase “eaten all the food” made Qingxuan feel kinda giddy. Being reminded of his past best friend, he began to sulk once more. Forgetting about how that said best friend was also the Black Water Demon who killed his brother, in which he really didn’t hold a grudge on. They deserve everything that’s happened to them. They were on the wrong in the first place. 

But even until now with the same longing sigh, _“Ming-xiong”_ he says out loud shamelessly thinking of those days when he was still a god and happily engaging rendezvous with his best friend. 

He should be ashamed. It wasn’t his fate to be a god in the first place. He should stop longing. He should stop thinking about living happily and divine. 

But he couldn’t. 

He misses his best friend so much. 

“Lord Wind Master,” 

“I SAID I’M NOT ANYMORE THE WIND MASTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?!!?” Qingxuan raised his voice angrily. Hearing that title really hits the nerve. It’s not the first time for him to have such a sudden mood swing, but it is in fact his first time to see a young lad before him dressed in ragged clothes like his beggar friends and he himself. 

He was about to apologize for snapping at him but the unbothered expression of the lad before him changed his mind, instead he asked, “Who are you?” 

_ No answer. _

“Are you deaf? Who are y—“

“Are you gonna eat that?” The lad interrupted not minding whatever he was about to ask, his eyes only focused on one thing before him. 

“Huh?” Qingxuan was confused, eat what? He followed the latter’s gaze and saw a full bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him. Since when did I get one? “...huh..”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then!” The lad says enthusiastically, pulling the bowl towards him after sitting himself down in front of Qingxuan. 

Qingxuan tilted his head, his right cheek leaning on his right hand. 

Something’s off about the boy before him. He finished the bowl and another three in just an incense time. He’s so peculiar yet so familiar. Why would he even receive more than one bowl? What’s up with those disguised-as-mortals ghosts? 

I mean, he is kinda handsome for a beggar, but why? 

Tsk. Ghosts do have favorites too huh. 

“Who are you? How come I’ve never seen you before?” Qingxuan asked again but the latter keeps on eating. This time, he raised his brows, amused with the boy.

His eyes sparkling as the boy keeps on munching on the noodles uncaring of his surroundings. It kind of reminds him of his  ex  best friend. 

_“Ming-xiong~”_ He sighs once again, looking down exasperatedly at the thought of his  ex  best friend, not expecting the lad before him to hear. Meanwhile, the lad abruptly stops in the middle of munching his noodles after hearing the name mentioned and stares at the former Lord Wind Master who had quite a pitiful face. 

When Qingxuan looks up again at the latter, the boy didn’t immediately look away, instead he continues staring at him with a blank expression before going back to his business which was munching on his noodles and finishing up the tenth bowl served. 

“Do you have friends?” Qingxuan asked, he had already gave up on asking who the boy is. 

The boy once again stopped midway from munching his noodles and looks at Qingxuan with noodles still hanging from his mouth. He slurped the noodles hanging and swallowed them before standing up to leave.

“WAIT!” Qingxuan says, grabbing his wrist tightly yet it still felt as gentle as a feather’s touch. The boy turned to face him, eyeing the hand wrapped around his wrist then eyeing the person threateningly. 

Qingxuan lets go of him right away after seeing his threatening glare and says, “I’m sorry.  Heh .” With an apologetic grin. Trying his best to look forgivable and irresistible to the latter before him. 

“Will you be my b... best friend ?” Qingxuan shyly says, his cheeks getting redder as time runs after saying those words. “I-I mean if you want to..I just...I just...Best friend. You remind me of Ming—I mean you remind me of my old best friend. He was amazing and did everything with me. I..It’s okay if you don’t wa—“

“100 bowls.”

“W-what?”

“A hundred bowls to seal the deal?” 

Dumbfounded, Qingxuan didn’t know what to say. 

“I-“

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then. Farewell,” the lad says, walking away in a very slow pace as if he were waiting for Qingxuan to stop him. 

“B-but..WAIT! DEAL! A DEAL! IT’S A DEAL!” Qingxuan shouts as if his life depends on it. The boy paused and in a few seconds he turns back at him once again with a smirk oddly familiar but his face now even more recognizable once entirely lit by sunlight. 

Shi Qingxuan’s eyes widened, his heart began to beat so fast. Not because of excitement but because of fear. 

It’s the face that he had long forgotten, the face he never wanted to remember. The face he tried to move on from. The feeling was bittersweet seeing him right now, knowing that he wasn’t the best-friend he thought he was. He missed him but he also feared him.

_Black Water Submerging Ships, He Xuan_. 

“What’s wrong?” He Xuan asked with a confused expression on his face. Still sticking to his disguise. 

Hearing this, Qingxuan was then on denial.  _No! It can’t be him! This is not him! Maybe they only look similar. Besides, why would he even come here and disguise himself?_

Qingxuan gulped before forcing out a smile. “Nothing! Just...I’ll get you the bowls, wait here!” He said, erasing the thought of He Xuan and anything else related to the past. 

_ It doesn’t matter who he is right now, I just need a best-friend.  _

Qingxuan then enters the kitchen seeing the butcher ghost and the long-necked rooster spirit once again.

“Uhmm...” 

“GRAND UNCLE’S FRIEND! WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU???” The ghost happily acknowledged him. 

“Uhh..I would like a hundred bowls for my friend, please.” Qingxuan ordered with his usual persuasive smile. The ghost who was busy chopping meat immediately stopped.

“I don’t mean to offend, grand uncle’s friend, but...a hundred bowls for a friend? What kind of mortal—“ The ghost stopped talking after seeing who was standing right behind Qingxuan.

”...”

“Aight! Anything for yer friend!” The ghost said. Qingxuan pouted, confused, he looked behind him yet nobody was there. He shrugged and smiled at the ghosts once again. 

“Thank you!” Qingxuan thanked him and went back to where his soon-to-be best friend was seated. 

“Your 100 bowls are coming right up,  buddy !” Qingxuan says, smiling sweetly at the blank faced lad in front of him. Still notuncomfortable of calling a best friend ‘buddy’ since he always called his best friend ‘Ming-xiong’. 

“What do you want me to call you?” Qingxuan asked, resting his cheek on his palm. Starting to get excited about finally having a best friend again. 

“Anything,” Qingxuan was caught off guard. He didn’t expect him to answer his question at all! Qingxuan smiled and hummed, pretending to think of a name for him. In fact, the only name he had in mind right now was ‘Mingyi’. 

“Ming-xiong!”He Xuan looks up at him again, as if that was really his name. But Qingxuan as usual didn’t notice his reaction. 

“What?” He Xuan questioned the name instead to conceal his reaction and not out himself yet. 

“That’s what I’m calling you! For now, you are Mingyi, and I’ll call you Ming-xiong! Hahahaha!” Qingxuan excitedly says with a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly, Qingxuan felt a light hand pat on his forehead. His eyes widened at the sudden act the lad did to him. 

Even He Xuan himself was frozen from what he did. His hand rested on Qingxuan’s forehead for awhile before he realized what he was doing and takes it back right away and didn’t say a word. Avoiding Qingxuan’s eyes. 

Fortunately, the 100 bowls arrived before Qingxuan could even process and ask about what just happened. Thankfully, they were the only ones left in the yard, seeing that the sun was already about to set, everyone left to avoid scary encounters on their way back which means no one will be there to question why and how a lad could have a hundred bowls. 

Qingxuan stares at the latter who was busily devouring the noodles and chicken leg. Knowing that he was pretty similar to his former best friend, he guessed that he too will burp after 50 bowls. So he counted. 

46...

47...

48...

49...

50...

_ BURP! _

He Xuan immediately covered his mouth out of reflex and finally looked at Qingxuan expecting him to laugh like usual. But this time, Qingxuan was gawking at him. He furrowed his brows in confusion and that’s when Qingxuan burst into a laughing fit. 

“HAHAHAHHA! OH, MING-XIONG! YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING! HAHAHAHHA!” Qingxuan laughs endlessly. He Xuan kept his blank expression whilst staring at the latter laughing. 

In an incense time, he looks away and couldn’t help but smile. 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will right a one shot related to this soon! Always love, BeefLeaf!


End file.
